Forever Nothing
by leahlover1208
Summary: Let's be nothing, I hear it last Forever...


Hey guys it's me again. This is something I cooked up while trying to get over my writers block. Just a quick one shot. If you guys have read my other story **Waiting** I will be making that into a full story due to popular demand! Anyways sorry for the grammar mistakes on this!

* * *

My nerves always got the best of me at weddings, but this time it was my own. Yes that's right I Leah Clearwater am getting married to Embry Call. Surprised? If someone would have told me four years ago that we would be getting married I would have laughed at the sheer absurdity of it. Truthfully we would not be here had it not been for Jacob his betrayal is what brought us together.

"You look Beautiful" Speak of the devil, and there he was Jacob Black. From the look of it he had been standing there for a while.

"You scared the shit out of me Black, what are you doing down here anyway? IS it time? I told Seth to come get me when it was time!" I was frantic, I still had to put on my shoes and my veil was currently MIA.

"No it's not time yet. I just wanted to check to see how you were holding up. You look nervous."

"Is it that obvious" I laughed. Finally locating my veil under a mountain of clothes. Placing it on my head so not to mess up my hair. I was wondering if that was all he wanted. Conversations with us were practically none existent these days.

After a brief yet passionate affair Jacob was all to willing to submit to the imprint. I would have eventually gotten over it had he not kept coming back. Time in time again he would come crawling into my bed with sweet kisses and promises that would make me melt. Only to leave me when the pull of the imprint got too much for him. When he married her that was the last straw and I ended the relationship for good. Couple months after we ended things I began dating Embry and we never spoke of it again.

"Don't marry him Leah"

"What?"

"I said Don't mar-"

"No I heard you the first time I just didn't think you would be stupid enough to repeat it! "

"Look Leah, I still love you and I know you still love me"

"No you look! It's my wedding day! You don't get to come here and tell me how I feel, and you of all people don't get to ruin this day for me"

"I just want to stop you before it's too late."

"Too late! Too late for what!"

"For us to try to make this work, I know I let you down but I promise I can beat it this time."

"US!" I laughed our relationship had ended three years ago and he decides to come back now. "We ended things three years ago Jacob. There is no us! I am getting married today Jacob your married Jacob what about your wife?"

"What do you want me to say Leah? I'm torn between how I feel for you and my dut-, my love for my wife."

"Your obligation to Renesmee, Jacob you don't love her!"

"I love her, I do."

"No you don't, your forced to love her because of the imprint."

"That's not true I love my wife."

"Ok fine lets say that you do, but what about your obligation to me, huh? You let me go so that I can be happy. I'm getting married, to your best friend might I add and you are here to do what?"

"I don't know ok! I don't know, I had to see you. I needed to know this what you truly wanted."

"No, I know you like the back of my hand Jacob and I know damn well that is not why you came here. You came here sweep me off my feet again, tell me how you love me and that you're trying and how your gonna fight this only to leave me high and dry when that wife of yours comes calling. Am I right?"

I was met by silence.

"Exactly, well you know what Jacob I'm done. I'm marring Embry because he makes me laugh, and he makes terrible jokes that only he thinks are funny, and he treats me like a goddess, and even though he makes me so angry I cannot stop loving him. I love him Jacob, so much and for whatever reason he loves me back. "

"But I love you Leah just as much."

"It's not the same and it's not enough for me anymore. I'm ready to spend my life with him, and I will not let you ruin it for me. Now if you will excuse me I would like to finish getting ready before you ruin anymore of the happiest day of my life."

"Whatever happened to forever Leah huh? What now you want us to be nothing like we meant nothing to each other?"

"Yes Jacob. That's exactly what I want; Let's be nothing, I hear that last forever."

He stared at me dumbfound, knowing that I meant every bit of what I had said. I was tired of being everyone's second choice. Embry made sure I knew that I was it for him and I would do my best to do the same for him. It felt like forever before he finally left the room, without a word said. It was over, I had finally said good bye to Jacob Black and I was ready to start my life with Embry Call.

"Ready sis?" Seth came in moments later with a weary smile. Nodding I took his hand ready to start my new life.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please take a second to review!


End file.
